


pick me up, i'm falling (for you)

by fantastiken



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantastiken/pseuds/fantastiken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taekwoon finds out he likes Sanghyuk when there's not much he can do to help it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pick me up, i'm falling (for you)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this picture](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CYRWTEIUEAA325s.jpg)~

Taekwoon is used to always being the strong boy, the one to bolt up and throw people around, push them against walls and tower over them almost menacingly. He’s not at all used to being the one cowering in on himself, trying to burrow into his clothes to be smaller, smaller, smaller.

He’s never felt any particular desire to be small, actually, never thought he’d have to look _up_ to meet someone’s eyes and yet here he is, shivering at the thought of it.

It’s taken him by surprise, to be fair. Sanghyuk’s growth spurt took everyone and their mother by surprise and hit Sanghyuk himself like a freight train. Before they knew it, there were defined muscles where baby fat used to be, a sharp jawline and defined cheekbones instead of a soft, round face, and cat-like eyes that were anything but innocent looked at the world with renewed curiosity and mischievousness.

Sanghyuk is strong, more so than he realizes, and Taekwoon learns it the hard way. Learns it when Sanghyuk, in his endless attempts to get him riled up so he jumps from the spot on the sofa he’s sitting at, takes things a little too far and gets what he’s been waiting for. Taekwoon stands up so quickly he scares the living daylights out of Hakyeon, who’s quietly reading on the other end of the sofa. It takes Taekwoon only a couple of steps to reach Sanghyuk, an uncontrollable giggling mess, and try to put him in a headlock, maybe knuckle him on the head, but things don’t go his way this time. Sanghyuk is quick to bend to escape Taekwoon’s hands and grab his wrist in a swift move he must have definitely learned from Naruto. In literally half a second, Taekwoon is on the floor, back against the wooden surface and wind knocked out of his lungs because Sanghyuk has spun him around and over his shoulders just to smash him on the ground.

Now Sanghyuk is on top of him and his (big, strong) hands are holding him down, almost like he’s afraid Taekwoon could retaliate. As if. His grin is still in place, though, and makes him look like the kid he really is. Taekwoon can’t even speak when he tries to tease him; he’s too focused on Sanghyuk’s weight on top of himself to care.

Then, after what seems like a second and an eternity at the same time, Sanghyuk pats Taekwoon’s thigh lightly and jumps to his feet before taking up the seat Taekwoon vacated a minute before. Taekwoon can’t bring himself to move, not even at the questioning glance Hakyeon’s shooting his way, and breathes deeply as he comes to the realization that he’s probably, most likely, really fucking screwed.

  
  



End file.
